There are many hereditary and acquired lung disorders in which lung inflammation plays a critical role in the pathogenesis of the disease. Studies in the past year have focused on neutrophil elastase, a proteolytic enzyme that is very destructive to lung tissue, and oxidants, molecules released by activated inflammatory cells. The lung defenses against neutrophil elastase and oxidants are being evaluated with particular attention to the mechanisms by which inflammatory cells are attracted to the lung, the molecules that suppress neutrophil elastase and oxidants, and strategies that can be used to aerosolize defensive molecules to protect the lung. Ongoing studies are also focused on the pathogenesis of sarcoidosis, a common granulomatous lung disorder with particular attention to the role of gamma-delta T-cells in the pathogenesis of the disorder.